An arrangement for measuring an electric output such as an electric energy or power is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,602,843, in which a mark-space-amplitude modulator is used, the design and operation of which is thoroughly described in that patent.
The present invention has as its object to improve the known arrangement economically by using commercially available assembly elements and to optimize it, with all of the semiconductor elements being contained in an integrated circuit, in particular in an integrated circuit made to the specifications of the user.